Dobby's Photograph
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Dobby's visit to Harry happened a bit differently. Harry's life is spiraling down, everything going wrong. A photograph changes his life forever. To Harry, a picture isn't worth a thousand words, but a single reason to stay alive.
1. Meeting Dobby

**A/N: So here's my most recent attempt at a Lucius/Harry. I hope you enjoy it. It occurs to me I have nothing else to say…on with the story, then! Sorry it's so short!  
**

"Dobby, no, stop it!" Harry whispered fiercely.

Dobby quickly ceased banging his head on Harry's dresser and sat down on the bed.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, but Dobby cannot help it. Dobby has spoken badly of his master. Dobby must punish himself in master's absence."

Harry sighed. "Dobby, I'm sure your little slip was of precedence. Your master doesn't sound like the nicest man."

"Oh no, Harry Potter sir! Dobby's master has allowed Dobby to stay employed even after Dobby's magical contract had ended. It is master's right to punish me when I need to be punished. Dobby's master is a very kind man, he just can not show it, for his master would find out, and that would be bad, very bad indeed." Dobby explained in hushed tones.

Harry was just grateful the little creature, he had called himself a house-elf Harry thought idly, was being quiet. "Well, I'm sure he is a good man then," Harry said, appeasing Dobby of his sobs and allowing the house-elf to rest his eyes and lay down on his bed, shivering in what looked to be but rags hanging limply from his frail body.

Dobby quickly fell asleep and Harry, not knowing what else to do, simply covered him with a blanket and stayed up the rest of the night, reading and putting last minute touches on his summer homework. His bed was taken and the floor was much too hard to sleep on anyway.

When morning came, Dobby awoke with fright. "Harry Potter sir, what is the time of day, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Harry looked at his watch and said sleepily, "Seven thirty in the morning."

Dobby began to screech rather loudly and Harry, who did not want the Dursley's to wake up, quickly said, "What is the problem Dobby? What's wrong?"

Dobby began to calm down and said in a hesitant, fearful little voice, "Dobby is not supposed to leave the house unless master wishes him to accompany him somewhere. Dobby has broken the most important rule and now Dobby will surely be punished most severely." He broke down again in a manner much like the previous night and curled up in a ball on Harry's bed.

Harry sat down next to the house-elf and gently pat his back, "Perhaps if I go with you to explain the situation, you would not be punished as badly?" he suggested.

Dobby swung around to look at him with big, tear-filled eyes, "Harry Potter would do that….for Dobby?"

Harry smiled, "Of course. I would think anyone nice enough would jump at the chance to help out a possible friend in need."

Dobby snapped. He jumped up and down and hugged Harry with great force, "Friend? Harry Potter wishes for Dobby to be his friend?" he grinned.

Harry quickly explained that he would be honored, and the two set out on their way on Harry's broom. The Dursley's wouldn't miss him at all, Harry thought acidicly.

Upon reaching Dobby's home, Harry began to think they would not need to worry about explaining the situation, as no one seemed to be in at the moment. Dobby apparated in but not before leaving Harry with a few parting words.

"If you ever wish to see me again, please just call my name, and I will try my best to be there." The house-elf pulled a photograph out from his garments, "This is a picture of my master. His son speaks of you often, though his words are all very naughty and mean. But the master would not hurt Harry Potter, at least, Dobby does no think he would. So if you ever meet him or pass by chance, please say hello. Maybe the master and Harry could be friends as well, since the master does not seem to have any friends but a few, and they are not very nice at all."

Harry took the picture and flipped it over, looking at the longhaired blonde staring back at him. Harry felt enraptured by the man's beauty and quickly slipped the picture into his pocket before Dobby could find him blushing. "Thank you Dobby. I will be sure to say hello if I ever see him. Good-bye, and I hope you get in safely."

They waved and then Harry flew back to Privet Drive as quickly as he could, contemplating the man in the picture all the while. He was certainly good-looking, but someone with such a large house and servants like Dobby must be snobby, so he took to simply looking at the picture to pass the time between chores.

He never did notice how he adored looking at the photo. He thought he was just a pretty man, but Harry's heart sped up little by little and quite soon, he longed to meet Dobby's master, to talk with him, and to get to know him. All from seeing a simple photograph…oh dear, did the mind wander.


	2. Alley Schemes

**A/N: Thanks everybody who's stayed thus far at least. Gosh I feel like I should be saying something more, but on with the show I suppose!**

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer last time as I usually do (I swear I don't mean to!) but I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Harry would not be with Ginny.**

**WARNINGS: It'll be slash, more pronouncedly later on, and there will probably be some language.**

Harry was only twelve-years-old, but he knew a lot about the world around him. The wizarding world, that was a world he knew barely anything at all about, but the normal muggle world, oh yes, he knew loads.

So it really wasn't much of a surprise to him when he began to look at other people of the same gender in a…different way. He often blushed as the grocery man smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel a tightening in his stomach, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He just figured that he preferred the male species to the female.

It didn't bother him at all, no, but he wondered if it would bother his friends, or the Dursley's, so he didn't tell them. The summer was a good break for him, though the Dursley's were suspicious of his intentions towards Dudley since they had caught him staring at some handsome gent on the side of the road. But really…Dudley? Harry was disgusted by the mere thought, though he laughed at it to himself sometimes…it was quite funny if one thought about it.

So Harry's summer passed quietly, for once. He did his chores and completed them more quickly than he had in previous years. He kept to himself, and was actually able to sneakily complete his summer homework while he lay in his cupboard at night.

As September rolled ever closer, Harry remembered he would have to do his shopping soon, and that the Weasley's had told him they would meet him at Flourish and Blotts if he sent them a telegram telling them when he would be there.

Harry scribbled off a note saying to meet him at 4 in the afternoon if they were still interested, sending it off with Hedwig knowing she'd be back within the hour. The next day he set off at around noon on his broom and made it to Diagon Alley at just about 1 o' clock. He had anticipated his early arrival, wanting some time to himself so he could pick out some books that he didn't need for school without the Weasley's saying they weren't suitable for such a young boy.

He promptly picked up some books on curses, shields, and spells from their respective shelves. They seemed rather large tomes, but he felt that he could handle them, as long as he kept a dictionary near by, just in case he needed to look something up…which was probable.

He purchased his school/leisure books and left the shop, glad to see he still had about two and a half hours left before the Weasley's made their entrance.

He strolled down the street and smiled at a few small children who stared at him, Harry Potter, in awe. He suddenly felt something, or rather someone, rather small and fragile bump into his leg.

"Harry Potter, sir?" exclaimed a small voice.

Harry looked down and a grin so happy, so elated, broke out on to his face, he felt pain from having not truly smiled in so long, since he had last seen Dobby actually.

"Dobby! It's been too long since I've last seen you," Harry was not aware of the man looking down at him with interest in his eyes. "How have you been?"

Dobby nervously wrung his hands together, "I have been very well Harry Potter, sir, thank you for asking. I am honored you remember my name," he whispered, obviously frightened.

Harry frowned, "Of course I remember Dobby, you're my friend. It wouldn't do to forget one's friends. Then again, it isn't quite right to not tell them your troubles…" he said mostly to himself, "But back to the subject! Dobby! I've missed you. I still have your picture. I keep it with me no matter what. It has become rather special to me." He smiled a tiny smile again and Dobby almost smiled back, but it was then a cane lightly tapped him in the back and Dobby looked at the man standing beside him in surprise, not fear, but surprise that he had not been smacked harder.

Harry looked up slowly and came face to face with the man from Dobby's picture. A million thoughts raced through his mind at once. He surveyed everything about Dobby's master and decided to stay true to his promise to Dobby.

"Er, hello there. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I assume you are Dobby's master. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Harry said, blushing and tripping over his words.

The man seemed to observe him quietly, inspecting every flaw, every feature with meaning. Finally, the man replied, "Lucius Malfoy," he introduced smoothly, "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Potter."

"Oh no, please call me Harry. I despise formalities," Harry rushed to explain his immediate request for a less formal relationship with the man.

Mr. Malfoy's eyebrows rose a hint, "And yet you speak so formally. But if that's how you feel, Harry it is then." He gave a small, sly smile and Harry turned beet red.

"Well Mr. Malfoy-"

"Lucius, Harry. I shall offer you the same honor you have offered me."

Harry nodded, "Thank you. Well, er, Lucius, I do hate to trouble you…but are you and your house-elf free for an hour or two? I completely understand if you're not, it's just that I've missed Dobby so much since I met him, and I would hate to meet you and then never see you again."

Lucius debated it for a moment. Could he skip an important meeting, play hooky from work for a day, just to indulge the fickle fantasies of Harry Potter and Dobby? He would surely detest the thought, and he really thought he should, but for some reason he didn't. He told himself, mentally, "It would be an opportunity…to persuade the boy to run from the light, right into the Dark Lord's ranks."

After another second he said quietly, "I would be quite honored to spend some time with you Harry. Tell me, have you ever been to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor a bit north of here?" He pointed down a direction of the alley and Harry shook his head.

"I've only ever been to Olivanders and Flourish and Blotts on my own I'm afraid," Harry admitted, feeling out of place and childish, but he then straightened his shoulders and said more strongly, "But ice cream sounds nice at the moment and I haven't had any for a long time…" A year, Harry finished in his head. He had only been adventurous enough to sneak down and snatch some when the Dursley's were asleep just before he had received his Hogwarts letters.

Lucius nodded, "Let's be on our way then."

The man led them to the ice cream parlor an they each ordered a chocolate scoop in a cup with rainbow sprinkles on top. They spoke of interests, books they had read and what Harry had bought so far that day. As time flew by, Harry noticed a large wall clock that read 3:57.

Harry hopped up from his chair and said quickly, "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to get to Flourish and Blotts. I am to meet the Weasley's at 4 o' clock. I really…am….sorry, I just…I really can't be late. They will get so worried, and worked up, and I just…I'm sorry, I have to go."

Lucius got up and put a hand on Harry's arm to stop him. "Hold on, let me pay for the ice cream and we'll set out together. I am to meet my son there in a half an hour. We may as well go together."

Harry's face flamed as the hand stayed on his arm while Lucius gave the cashier the appropriate amount of sickles and galleons. He thanked the ice cream man and rushed out the door, Lucius following behind him in a much more dignified fashion.

Lucius didn't apparate, knowing that Harry would more than likely throw up from the sensation, and the boy probably didn't know what apparation was anyway, so he thought it best not to overload him on all things magical yet.

They reached the bookstore just on time, and Lucius held the door open for Harry, the youth entering as calmly as he could. Lucius chuckled at the youth's obvious need to impress, but he had no idea it was he that Harry wished so frightfully to impress.

The pair walked through the shop and quickly located Lucius' son, Draco. Harry's eyes bulged. Draco Malfoy, was Lucius' son? He realized too late that the name should have been a dead giveaway, and he winced as Draco scowled at him.

"Hello father. What are you doing here Potty?" Draco sneered.

Harry just cocked his head to the side. The boy was nothing like his father. He was surprised, but did not retaliate, merely replying, "Malfoy," and inclinging his head, though his annoyance was obvious from his glare.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, "Draco, play nicely. Harry here would make a wonderful friend, I'm not sure why you two can't get past your differences and become great allies." His eyes gleamed at the prospect of his son earning the trust of Harry Potter.

Draco noticed his father's tightness and swallowed, "Well…if Potter over there is willing too…I suppose I could _try._"

Harry looked at him, eyes wide. "Alright, I'll try too then. Uhmn, I really do have to find the Weasley's, Lucius. I guess I'll be leaving you here then," he commented, turning to the beautiful man at his side.

Lucius felt disappointed, but preferred to think of it as though he was annoyed the boy was leaving before he could instill any dark thoughts in his mind. "Of course Harry. I hope to see you again soon," he smiled a small smile, just for Harry, "Dobby would be more than willing to deliver letters to each of us, from the other, if you wish to ever speak to me for any reason."

Harry nodded, thanking him. "Well, good-bye then Lucius, Malfoy." He nodded at each of the Malfoy's and then looked at Dobby. The creature had been silent all day since they had first seen each other, probably seeing Harry's want to talk with Lucius.

"So, Dobby, we didn't get much time to talk to each other today, but I enjoyed seeing you again. I hope we can speak again soon. Uhmn, thanks by the way, for everything you've done for me," he said, knowing Dobby would understand. "I'll call for you sometime, 'kay?"

Dobby grinned at Harry, "It would be my great honor Harry Potter, sir."

Harry patted his head, "Harry, just Harry."

Dobby smiled so widely it looked as though his face would break. "Thank you Harry. Good-bye for now."

He waved to them as he walked away, taking extra incentive to smile at Lucius, beaming to himself when the man smiled back.

He quickly spotted the Weasley's and explained the shop was so big he got lost and finally found his way back to them. They just snickered and smiled at him. Mrs. Weasley patted him on the head and pushed him along, helping him choose his supplies as they went. Arthur Weasley joined them after a bit, saying he had run into a co-worker and had to take care of some business.

They finished the day and Harry stayed at the Weasley's until the next day, going with them to the train station, having been assured his things and Hedwig had been collected and would already be at Hogwarts when they arrived.

Harry sat down on the train with Ron, Hermione joining them after some time, and thought about the Malfoy's as his friends talked about the year to come.

**All right, so Harry is only twelve, but he's really smart in this story. Not Hermione smart, but still smart. He knows why he feels the way he does, he just doesn't know what his feelings are yet. And don't worry, nothing will happen 'till later.**


	3. Owls, Redheads, and Newfound Hope

Harry sat down on the bench for the welcoming feast quietly. Ron and Hermione talked animatedly as they sat across from him, not noticing how docile Harry had been all day.

"Hello, Harry!" Ron's little sister Ginny exclaimed as she sat down with Harry. "I'm so happy to be in Gryffindor! Thank goodness I'm not a slimy Slytherin."

Harry nodded, a forced smile on his face. Not all Slytherins were slimy. Lucius Malfoy wasn't slimy. "It's great that you're in our house, Ginny. I'm glad you're so excited for your first year here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Oh…you think it's great?" Ginny blushed. "You're so nice, Harry."

Harry nodded, not really listening anymore. What could he possibly write in his letter to Lucius? He didn't want to seem childish, but he didn't want to make anything up and lie either. He supposed he'd just let it flow out of him naturally later on when he had the time to sit down and think without distraction.

He looked up at the staff table, scanning across it briefly. He saw Gilderoy Lockhart, a man he'd seen in passing at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. The man seemed egotistical, and Harry honestly had no intention of speaking up in DADA this year.

As the feast ended and the students were shown to their rooms for the year, Harry sat in his bed, curtains drawn around him protectively, taking out a piece of parchment and his quill.

_Dear Lucius,_

_How have you been? I know I saw you recently, but I honestly couldn't wait to write to you. I didn't have anyone to write to last year, you see. Well, I could have written to my relatives, but they despise me, and I must confess the feelings are mutual._

_Enough about me, however. I know next to nothing about you! What kind of things do you like to do? Where do you work? I know that it's rather rude to ask what one does, but I'm quite curious._

_Thank you again for buying my ice cream and escorting me to Flourish and Blott's in Diagon Alley that day. I had a very nice time._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

He looked over his work with pride. He sounded very sophisticated if he did say so himself. He quickly folded the parchment and gave it to Hedwig.

"Can you deliver this in the morning, girl?" Hedwig nodded in affirmation. "Thank you," Harry smiled, falling back on to his bed in a slumber.

* * *

Classes blurred by for the first few weeks, Harry waiting for a response that never came from the blonde center of his thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy was almost all Harry thought about these days. When he wasn't studying or doing his work to stay at the top of his classes – even above Hermione – he was pondering what the man was like, staring at the picture Dobby had given him in private.

Even classes for Harry revolved around the man. The only reason he felt like trying was because he hoped that somehow his achievements would reach Lucius, and the man would be impressed.

Soon, however, he began to doubt the man would ever reply. It had been a whole month, and he had heard nothing back from Mr. Malfoy. He briefly wondered if it was because he hadn't sent the letter through Dobby, but he truly had no idea how to get a hold of the creature.

Nearly Headless Nick was holding his death day party on Halloween night, and Harry intended to sulk in his dorm and not go at all. But the night before Halloween, Harry's entire mindset became entirely backwards with one owl.

A large brown owl, majestic in its flight, arrived during dinner. Many other owls arrived as well, but that one caught Harry's eye. The owl flew over and dropped an envelope in front of Harry, flying away after the deed was done.

Harry stared at the envelope, fixated, not willing to hope it was from whom he wanted it to be from.

He slowly flipped the thing over and read the neat writing on the front.

_To: Messer Harry Potter_

_C/O Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_From: Lucius Malfoy_

A large grin broke out on Harry's face suddenly. He turned a delicate shade of red and quickly excused himself, murmuring to Sir Nicholas that he would attend his party after all, drawing a whoop from the normally docile ghost.

Ginny Weasley, who had just touched Harry's arm (not that he'd actually noticed), smiled quietly. Harry had obviously reacted so violently to _her_! She quickly excused herself as well, to go write in the diary she had found lumped in with the rest of her books at the beginning of the year. Maybe this information would be enough to get Tom writing back to her again!

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I just had enough time to finish writing it after I finished my HSPE testing. Btw, thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! You all keep me going with this story. The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise!**


End file.
